The present invention relates generally to fishing reels of the type having an oscillating element. More particularly, the present invention relates to mechanisms for preventing excessive frictional resistance of select parts of the oscillation mechanism.
Contained in a fishing reel are a number of moving parts which are required to move in specific directions. Many of these parts are controlled in their movement by guiding mechanisms. In the past, a number of different methods have been introduced as guiding mechanisms. However, these previous methods generate relatively large frictional resistance forces. As fishing reels become more advanced, users prefer to have reels which run smoothly and are therefore free of undo force generated by friction.
Oscillation of a level wind bracket of a fishing reel is generally accomplished in different ways. In some cases by an oscillation gear driven by a drive mechanism. A pole device generally operates between the oscillation gear and a level wind bracket transmitting and converting the rotary movement of the oscillation gear to a linear movement of the level wind bracket. In other cases, a shuttle screw may be used for the oscillation mechanism, wherein the shuttle screw is driven and rotated by a drive mechanism through the use of a closed loop groove on the shuttle screw. The shuttle screw typically goes through a hole on the level wind bracket, and there is a pole between the shuttle screw and the level wind bracket. One end of the pole interacts with the top of the shuttle screw groove. The other end of the pole is used to push the level wind bracket. When the shuttle screw is rotated, the pole transmits a rotary motion of the shuttle screw to a linear motion for the level wind bracket. In both cases, the level wind brackets is guided along the fore and aft linear pathway in order to control unnecessary movement in the oscillation mechanism. The invention may use one or more sets of guiding mechanism.
Briefly stated, the present invention in a preferred form is generally directed toward rolling elements in the guiding mechanism of fishing reels to reduce the magnitude of frictional resistance.
The guiding mechanism includes a level wind bracket, which is in operative communication with the reel driving mechanism. This operative communication allows the wind bracket to be displaced in what typically is a fore and aft linear motion. A shaft is generally mounted to the level wind bracket. The shaft has a central axis along which the shaft moves with the level wind bracket. The motion of the bracket allows for such things as the level laying of fishing line onto a spool attached to the shaft. At least one roller mount is fixed to the level wind bracket and a roller assembly is connected to the roller mount. The roller rotates about a rotational axis which is perpendicular to the central shaft.
An elongated roller runway defines at least in part a fore and aft linear pathway on which the roller makes contact during the operation of the fishing reel. The roller may in some cases overrun or be in intermittent contact with the runway.